


Morning After the Night We Did It, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-12
Updated: 2006-09-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: All that could result from this was drama and broken bones... his broken bones.





	Morning After the Night We Did It, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Loud thunder caused Josh to wake with a start. His eyes flew open and after a moment of calm, he panicked. He had no idea where he was but this was not his bed. Turning his head quickly to the right, he saw an alarm clock; it was barely 4am. Then he slowly turned to his left. He looked at her naked back and blonde hair falling over sleeping shoulders. Oh dear God, what had he done? He had gone home with Hogan. He had taken her in his office, without protection, and then gone home with her. What the hell was he thinking? OK, what were the odds of getting out of bed, finding his clothes, navigating a place he knew nothing about, and getting out without detection? 

He looked at her sleeping form again; he couldn’t help but smile. She had a beautiful back. She was a beautiful girl, and she seemed to want him as much as he wanted her. So what, his rational mind shouted. She's so damn young and she is CJ and Leo’s niece. All that could result from this was drama and broken bones…his broken bones. What a night though. The first time in his office, not so good. Josh made up for it in the bathtub and later in bed. She was young but certainly no novice between the sheets. He had been with a fair amount of women in his time, thank you very much, but Hogan Cregg blew his mind.

Josh reached out to touch her skin, turning his body to the side. When she stirred, he jumped back as if burned. Oh God, what was he going to do? Thunder boomed and he jumped again. See, even God was pissed off at him. If he could get out of bed and find his cell phone, he could call for help. It was four in the morning, who was going to help him now?

“Is something wrong?”

“Jesus!” Josh jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice. Grabbing his heart, he turned to look at Hogan. Even fresh from sleep she was stunning.

“Uh…I um…see…”

“Josh, get dressed and go home if you want to.”

“Hogan, I…”

“I get it. The chase is always better than the catch, right?”

“What?”

“You wanted to fuck me; you fucked me…now you can go home.”

“Why are you talking to me that way? I thought we had a very nice night.”

“Josh, you look like you want to chew off your foot to escape. Don’t let me stop you.”

“The thunder woke me; it scared me. I can admit that I forgot where I was but I deny trying to escape.”

“Mmm hmm. Do what you need to; I'm going back to sleep.”

“Don’t.” Josh put his hand on her shoulder.

“Why?”

Josh didn’t answer; he just leaned and kissed her. Hogan wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer. His tongue in Hogan’s mouth, hands in her hair Josh remembered the unbridled passion just a few hours ago. His body reacted to the memory and Hogan smiled as she pulled out of the kiss.

“One more for the road Lyman?” she asked.

“I am not leaving. Get it out of your mind.”

“Make me.”

Josh moved over her and continued the kissing. Hogan moaned softly as he stroked her skin, touched her as if it were the first time. His lips moved down her neck and throat; sprinkling kisses everywhere he could reach. Cupping her breasts, Josh smiled when her nipples hardened with the slightest graze. How could he have forgotten in a few hours how amazing she was? How could he have forgotten the way she sighed and squirmed when he touched her? He knew he would never forget the way her skin tasted…the combination of sweat and sweetness.

“Josh.” She breathed his name as his lips teased her nipples.

Hogan’s back arched and she gripped the sheets beneath her as he made love to her breasts. His mouth finally moved lower, kissing her stomach, licking her navel, nuzzling the hair between her thighs. He moved her thighs apart with gentle hands and kissed her skin. Josh bit her and loved the reaction.

“I need something Hogan.”

Josh was back over her again and Hogan kissed him again before reaching into the night table for the condoms.

“I promise to always be safe with you.” He said. “I promise to always be reverent.”

Hogan grinned, caressing his face. He was quickly falling in love with that grin.

“Reverent Lyman? I'm a woman, not a piece of crystal.”

“You're just as precious…when you want to be.”

“Your corniness is so cute.”

She kissed him, turning on her side. Josh moved his body behind hers and felt the heat as her leg slid over his. His fingers moved between her legs and when he touched her clit, Hogan’s nails dug into his skin. Josh bit back the pain as he slid into her.

“Oh God.” He groaned.

She was so hot and her heat engulfed him, threatening to pull him under like a rip current. Josh pulled back some, thrusting back in.

“Josh!”

That satisfied him…made him know she was enjoying it. He moved back and forth inside of her, grunting with each rough stroke. Hogan moaned as she moved her hand down to touch her clit.

“Oh baby, that is so sexy. Touch yourself, don’t stop.”

Hogan cried out her orgasm and Josh was right behind her, holding her close to him as their bodies shuddered from the intensity. Breathing hard, Josh collapsed on the mattress. Hogan stayed on her side.

“Oh wow.” He mumbled.

“Yeah, that was OK.”

“OK?” he asked incredulously as lightning streaked across the window. “It was…it was…”

“Pretty damn nice.” She turned over and cuddled against him. Josh put his arm around her, kissing her softly. “We will have to do it again sometime.”

“Hogan, I don’t want to just…you know.”

“For a graduate of Harvard and Yale you do have a bit of trouble with articulation, don’t you Lyman?”

“You seem to get a kick out of it. Liberal arts girls always get me flustered.”

“Its adorable.” She kissed the scars on his chest. “Go back to sleep…you have to be back at the White House in a few hours.”

“I want more than just sex.” Josh blurted out.

Hogan covered his mouth with her finger and then she kissed him.

“We will talk later, I promise. Just get some sleep.”

“Yeah, OK. Are we really going to talk later?”

“Cross my heart.”

Josh went back to sleep, holding her body close to his and hoping it was not the last time. Hogan took a deep breath, falling asleep hoping the same.

***


End file.
